


【VIXX90】妄想症-17

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-17

其實當韓相爀心理大喊不妙時，現實中的車學沇和鄭澤運已經開始所謂情侶間打情罵俏，不過幾乎是車學沇單方面的哄著氣到鼓起臉頰的鄭倉鼠。

「一小時，車學沇，整整一小時。」個人練習室內，鄭澤運坐在唯一一張旋轉椅上翹著腳，臉上表情盡是不滿，桌上甚至擺著一排香蕉牛奶的空瓶，在他等待車學沇超過半小時後他平均每五分鐘喝掉一罐，為了報復車學沇。

「對不起嘛澤運，剛剛爀兒來找我。」車學沇雙手合十走進練習室，也不追究鄭澤運本來買給他的香蕉牛奶自己全喝光了，一邊道歉一邊反手關上練習室的門，走到鄭澤運面前伸手戳了下那鼓脹的臉頰，結果換來鄭澤運不可置信的瞪眼，車學沇從對方的表情中讀出這樣的訊息“我都在生氣了你還玩我?”但這模樣卻讓車學沇覺得更可愛了。

鄭澤運手一揮撥開車學沇蹬了下腳轉動椅子背對著對方，甚至發出了哼一聲，車學沇無奈的從背後趴在椅背上看著鄭澤運的後腦勺，伸出手戳戳對方又捲起對方的頭髮把玩:「澤運?LEOLEO，生氣了?」

明知故問，鄭澤運閉上眼壓根不理會那個大騙子，直到頸側胸口傳來搔癢感才抖了下睜眼抓住那做亂的手回頭瞪了對方一眼，但車學沇卻露出極其無辜的表情眨眨眼，在鄭澤運不注意時用了點力把對方轉回來，兩人面對面車學沇雙手撐在旋轉椅的把手兩側抬頭幾乎碰到他的鼻尖，一下子太靠近了鄭澤運忍不住往後靠了些。

「別生氣嘛。」說著車學沇又湊上前，甚至故意用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方，鄭澤運的臉輕易的就刷刷紅了起來，見狀車學沇露出狡猾的笑容伸舌舔了下對方的嘴唇，接著直接下滑跪到地上半趴在對方腿上抬頭望著鄭澤運:「原諒我好不好?嗯?」

鄭澤運低下頭看著趴在自己腿間的戀人，這個角度莫名的色情，加上車學沇的手臂也不知道是不是有意的總磨蹭過那個部位，但在他們對上眼他看見車學沇眼底像是隻狐狸一般閃爍著狡猾的光，他可以確認對方是故意的。

「那…怎麼補償。」配合著對方的戲，鄭澤運伸手捏起那人的下巴挑了下眉。

「肉……償?」瞇起眼車學沇勾起嘴角側過頭咬上對方的指尖。

太色了，此刻鄭澤運只想得到這個形容詞。

車學沇扳開他的大腿跪在他腿間整個人半趴在他的胯間，側頭隔著牛仔褲輕輕磨蹭著他的腿根，接著單手俐落的解開牛仔褲的扣環，在他眼皮下湊到他褲頭附近用牙齒咬住拉鍊，甚至挑逗似的抬起眼慢慢的下拉。

個人練習室的隔音良好，此刻安靜的只聽見拉鍊慢慢滑動的聲音，還有兩人斷斷續續的呼吸聲，鄭澤運覺得有些燥熱，用手半遮住臉也不曉得是不是害羞，與此同時、終於解開鄭澤運褲頭的車學沇隔著棉質的底褲，低頭就往那已經明顯硬起來的地方舔上去。

「嗚嗯!」鄭澤運悶吭了聲，這讓車學沇更家興奮伸舌大面積的舔拭，把對方灰色的底褲弄的深了一個色度，抬起頭看見鄭澤運微紅的臉頰舔了下自己的唇說道:「興奮?真色呢…澤運。」

對於車學沇的調戲顯然不滿，鄭澤運不發一語的用手按下車學沇的頭，臉頰貼在對方跨上鼻尖能嗅見對方身上散發男性賀爾蒙的味道，雖然順了車學沇的意但他還是虛情假意的發出討饒的聲音:「嗚…嗚嗯，好啦好啦，對不起對不起。」

直到後腦的力道放鬆了些他才抬起頭來給了對方一個甜笑，直起身跪好慢慢拉下鄭澤運底褲的褲頭，碩大的性器沒了底褲的束縛赤裸裸的挺在他面前，脹成紫紅色前端些許溼潤，在車學沇眼裡卻只有“可口”兩個字可以形容。

於是他毫不猶豫的含住頂部，雙手從對方膝蓋往上游移握住性器根部把玩，不時逗弄一下下方的軟囊，感受到鄭澤運一陣顫抖雙腿夾了夾從上頭傳來細微的哼聲，吐出嘴裡的東西車學沇在鄭澤運看不見的角度偷笑了下抬起頭:「流了好多、溼答答的呢。」

說著甚至用臉頰去蹭鄭澤運性器的頂端，因為興奮流出的前列腺液蹭的車學沇蜜色的肌膚上染了一片半透明的白，鄭澤運喘了兩下像剛才一樣又抓住車學沇的頭髮，不過這次卻是輕輕的揉著:「學沇……」

半瞇著帶著水光的眼，鄭澤運放低的音調充滿情欲，車學沇瞬間決定不逗他了轉頭又把脹的發紫的陰莖含進嘴裡，鄭澤運總是不曉得車學沇這技術到底在哪裡學的，熟練的要死，完全符合他本人那付色情性感的模樣。

不管是用舌面在頂部打轉，或是舌尖刺激著中間的小孔，甚至不時故意用牙齒刮一下，最要命的便是把他整個吞到深處深喉時。

「嗚…啊嗚嗯。」車學沇跪在鄭澤運腿間幫他口的發出嘖嘖的水聲，因為燥熱所以伸手拉下自己外套的拉鍊，現在外套半掛在肩上露出裡面剛換上的白色T恤，卻不知到胸前到底是被汗還是什麼體液沾濕了一塊。

「啊嗯…嗚，學沇我好像……」在他幫對方口了一陣子後鄭澤運低下頭來輕輕抓住他後腦的頭髮，鼻尖在他髮璇蹭啊蹭的，口裡的東西似乎又脹大了一些，鮮活的一跳一跳的他明顯感受到鄭澤運的下腹緊繃，猜想大概是快射了，於是他壞心的按了按對方的下腹沒有退開的意思，甚至把對方的東西吞的更深。

另一邊鄭澤運也被車學沇的舉動搞得激動不已，車學沇幫他口的次數不多更不要說讓他吞精這種事了，鄭澤運自己也總覺得那味道怎麼說都不會太好，所以對此他也沒有很大的興趣。

「我不行了…學沇你……」鄭澤運推了推車學沇，讓他把自己的性器吐出來，不過車學沇做到是照做了，但退開後飛快的舔了下嘴角說道:「我想吃，射給我吧。」

說完、不顧鄭澤運驚訝的表情就張口又要把那怒脹的東西吞進去，但沒想到下一秒突然響起的急促敲門聲嚇得兩人錯手不及。

「碰!碰碰!碰!」

敲門敲的跟撞門一樣的聲響讓兩人整個愣了一秒齊齊回頭看向門口，下一秒聽見門外的喊聲鄭澤運更是直接嚇得半軟。

「哥?!N哥?你在裡面嗎?LEO哥?你們是不是在裡面!」不意外的外頭就是剛才洗完澡出來發覺車學沇不見於是上來找人的韓相爀。

「爀兒怎麼在這裡?!」車學沇壓低聲音瞪大眼睛，他現在還維持著跪在地上的姿勢抬頭看向鄭澤運下意識的問道。

「不是應該問你嘛!」同樣壓低聲音鄭澤運可以說比車學沇緊張三倍，最近韓相爀實在不對勁，天知道是不是來打他的。

「有人嗎?有沒有人啊?!N哥?」

在他們吵嘴時外頭的韓相爀還堅持不洩的在敲著門，直到門把出現被轉動的聲音車學沇才驚慌的響起。

「澤運、我剛剛沒鎖門。」車學沇瞪大眼睛一臉完蛋的樣子，語畢、兩人幾乎是用生平最快的速度動作起來，車學沇趕緊扶著鄭澤運的膝蓋爬起身，一邊胡亂用袖子抹去臉上縱欲染上的白濁，鄭澤運則是把他半軟的小兄弟塞回褲子裡。

不料到車學沇跪太久腳麻了，一邊抹著臉一邊爬起來，瞬間腿軟又摔了回去，而鄭澤運的褲子拉鍊還沒拉起來，車學沇不小心摔倒沒住意到方向，直接嗑在他小兄弟上，頓時鄭澤運疼的都要叫出來了，車學沇慌亂的想爬起來但腿麻的動也動不了，於是形成了一個扶在鄭澤運膝蓋上一個半跪不跪的姿勢。

「啊啊…疼疼。」車學沇撞到地上發出的聲響和喊疼的聲音遠遠蓋過了鄭澤運絲牙裂嘴的忍痛聲。

並且就在此刻，門口方向傳來喀一聲，現實殘酷的打開了那扇地獄的大門。

「啊……」

兩人齊齊回過頭看見韓相爀半張著嘴一臉呆滯的站在個人練習室門口，手甚至還維持著那推開門的動作……

所以……他們現在該怎麼解釋才好?

TBC


End file.
